


Seeking Knotting Companion

by Soulmated



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Human Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Virgin Stiles, advert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmated/pseuds/Soulmated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short on cash and desperate to support himself Stiles sees an advert in the local werewolf ads that provides him with the opportunity to afford his rent for the month. Unfortunately, it requires getting a very hands on experience with a stranger who only wants him for his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Knotting Companion

Stiles stared at the online advert with a blank expression, wondering what had gone wrong in his life for him to seriously be considering dialling the number written in the contact information.

Was he really going to stoop so low as to _sell_ himself?

It wasn’t that he held any prejudice against werewolves; he wasn’t a racist bastard. Rather he was impressed in how effectively they had managed to ingrain their way into human society with a lack of recognition until their kind was brought into light many years before he was born.

Apparently it had resulted in a major shit storm before it turned out people couldn’t give a shit when it was revealed that they didn’t have any intention of turning the human population into slaves. Even now Stiles couldn’t help but find that shit hilarious.  

His father had been a mere child when it had come about as a revelation to the entire human population, protests and campaigns alike only lasting for a year before people seemed less concerned with the fact nothing had changed except an increase in knowledge and transferred their irritation onto another pathetic debate.

The fact that Jackson had protested against the ‘disgusting animals’ as he had so crudely put it was ironic considering he had now shacked up with a female beta. Lydia was probably the only woman who could handle the cocky bastard.

Even now only a select few hunters found themselves sticking to old traditions, seeking out those werewolves who had abandoned their human side and turned feral or killed another and were in need of ‘putting down.’

Stiles shuddered, loathing the term.

They weren’t animals.

Still, the ad promised to pay handsomely and it wasn’t as if he was rolling in money. His student finance loan was already promised to pay his course, and what was left was for food, supplies and endless amounts of coffee that left him awake enough to pay attention.

His ADHD had thankfully levelled out after switching his medication to something less medical and more organic, however, coffee was still his kryptonite if he wasn’t careful with his intake.

His father had been pleased when Stiles confessed that he wanted to take his education to the next level and go to university, Berkeley having been his first and only choice. It was a relief in itself that he had gotten accepted, but unlike Scott whose grades didn’t quite cut it to get him in anywhere other than a community college, his best mate had decided to stay in Beacon Hills with Allison rather than travel somewhere further.

Stiles couldn’t blame him, feeling more than a little envious of the close relationship they had.

They had been in high school when Scott had gotten bitten by a stray alpha who had gone rabid, loosing whatever humanity they had and being forced to be taken down and killed by another alpha who had been asked to carry out the death sentence by Chris Argent.

It was ironic, his best mate dating the daughter of a man who hunted and killed his own kind.

The Argents had multiple arrangements with nearby Alpha’s. It was common knowledge that when it came to hunting down an out of control alpha werewolf the safest and more efficient manner to do it in was to get another alpha to do the job.

It was the first time the subject of werewolves had really started to fascinate him. Before it had simply been idle curiosity, they were stronger and different after all, but after witnessing for himself Scott’s transformation and discovering that an alpha could only be taken down by another of his hierarchal standing, he couldn’t help but become more fascinated by the race as a whole.

It was pure luck he had a best mate who could answer his many, and there were many, questions.

Hastily ripping open a chocolate candy, Stiles stuffed it in his face with a moan before retuning his attention to the ad. He could do this. He could be a knotting companion to a werewolf…

…couldn’t he?

He knew what knotting was, having a vague recollection of reading it in his investigations of all hidden and unknown knowledge, but a Knotting Companion had him spending the next three hours searching both the internet and old books before he figured he had enough information to go ahead and make up his mind.

Surprisingly, a knotting companion according to online blogs and diaries didn’t necessarily mean penetration which explained the ad, but rather direct stimulation to the werewolf’s knot. While a beta did have the anatomy and so ability to produce a knot at the base of their penis, if sketched out diagrams were anything to go by, it was nothing like an alphas, both in size and sensitivity.

It seemed in order to keep an alpha wolf, however uncommon they were, calm and satisfied during a full moon a knotting companion was necessary unless they had mated to their life partner or had a close relationship with someone they trusted.

Stiles couldn’t help but find it fascinating.

Also considered an extremely personal and private moment between wolf and companion, it was rare in itself that there was anything written about it at all. If anything, applying for the position and being accepted would be able to enhance his curiosity if nothing else.

He could do that, right?

Sex didn’t have to mean attachment and emotion, not when for all Stiles knew the wolf could be a fat, bald old man whose dick had seen better days. It would be a risk, considering this would be his first sexual experience of any variety, but if what the usual escort service websites were anything to go by he probably wouldn’t even be required to undress as long as he could stimulate the knot with his hands or mouth.

Easy money.

In the end he called Scott, not being able to stop himself from blurting out “Do you have a knot?” before he even had the opportunity to reply.

Silence.

“ _Jesus_ Stiles! What the fuck?”

Stiles figured he could have asked less abruptly than he had, but it wasn’t as if he wasn’t on a time limit because he was. The full moon was next week, it was now or never on whether he was going to apply for the position or not.

Wincing, “sorry. But I kind of need to know, right now.”

“Why?” Scott stressed, staring at his own phone in bewilderment.

“I’m short on rent and leaning towards becoming a knotting companion for a wolf during the full mood, you know to de-stress them or some shit. You’d know more about it than I would.”

Scott laughed before he realised his friend wasn’t joking, “wait, are you being serious?”

“Yea.”

“What the fuck Stiles, you’re still a virgin for fucks sake! You really want to lose it to a complete stranger?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’ve researched it. A knotting companion isn’t solely focused on sex, more to do with direct stimulation to the knot. I’d probably come away with my anal cherry still intact unless he is a complete _god_ between the sheets and then you never know,” he grinned.

“Anal cherry? Really?”

Stiles couldn’t practically hear him cringing down the phone.

“What else do you want me to call it? I’m an arse virgin, a-“

“Don’t” Scott stressed, very much aware of how carried away his best mate could get. It didn’t even seem to matter that they were hours apart, Stiles could still run his mouth over the phone. “I get it. And to answer your question, no, I do not have a knot.”

Oh, that was unexpected.

“I thought all wolves had one. I know beta cocks don’t knot as big as alpha ones, though google wasn’t very helpful when it came to pictures-“

“Do you really not get that alpha’s are possessive over their junk, Stiles?” Scott asked. “If someone took a sneaky pic of an alphas dick they’d be dead in days.”

Stiles frowned. “Why? It’s not as if people don’t know what a dick looks like. Hell, I’m a virgin and even I know what a dick looks like, both mine and other peoples.”

“Because it’s instinct, mate” Scott rolled his eyes. “Are you sure you want to go through with this, you don’t seem very informed and I really doubt you know what you’re getting into.”

Stiles blissfully ignored Scott’s concern. “So why don’t you have a knot?”

Knowing Stiles wasn’t going to leave it alone without getting his answers Scott tried to push past his embarrassment. It wasn’t as if it was a question he had been asked before, hell even Allison had never brought it up which was a relief.

“Only bred alpha’s and beta’s have knots. I’m bitten, Stiles, so it isn’t as if my dicks going to mysteriously create a knot at the base of my dick just like that. It’s…uh…more solid at the base I guess, but there isn’t anything visible.”

“You’ve checked?”

“Yeah,” Scott did roll his eyes at that. “I do jerk off you know, I doubt I’d be able to miss a growth at the bottom of my cock.”

Stiles sighed happily, “jerking off feels _good.”_

Scott replied with “yeah,” because duh, even your own hand on your dick feels better than nothing at all. It didn’t hold a candle to Allison’s hands, mouth or pussy, but it was good when he was after some alone time.

“So,” Stiles twirled a pen around his fingers. “You really don’t think I could do this? There willing to pay _a lot_.”

“How much?”

Stiles answered, expecting it to shock Scott only to get “I’m not surprised,” as a response.

“Why not?”

“Does it say whether it’s an alpha or a beta?”

Rereading the ad Stiles shook his head before realising Scott couldn’t see him. “Nah, just says their seeking a knotting companion for this full moon.”

“It bet it’s an alpha,” Scott guessed after a few minutes. “A beta’s knot I’ve heard from Isaac isn’t that hard to take, particularly for a female since they get all wet. Alpha’s are the ones who tend not to ask for sex considering their preference are humans and for a human to not only take an alphas knot but to like it is unlikely.”

Stiles felt his eyes widen. “It that big?”

“From what I’ve heard, can’t say for sure since my alpha isn’t exactly the most talkative of people. He fucked off somewhere a few weeks ago, always does when it’s near the full moon.”

Surprised, “he have a mate?”

Scott snorted. “I’d be surprised if he ever found someone who wasn’t either terrified of him or managed to piss him off at every breath. Dude is seriously messed up in the head.”

“And you are in his pack because?”

“Because it settles my wolf to have guidance and control that comes with having an alpha. Yeah he’s a bit of a dick and I wouldn’t go to him for personal shit, but his sisters alright for the slushy stuff anyway. They make a good team, if I need help with my wolf I go to my alpha, and if I have personal issues I go to his sister.”

“She a bitch?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Scott scowled. “I like her. I wouldn’t dare mess with her, but she’s nice enough. For once she’s buggered off as well though, my wolf hates it.”

They talked about regular stuff, school, Allison and how his dad was getting on without him. It was one of the things that worried him the most about being accepted into Berkeley, because while it wasn’t the furthest university he could have gone to, it still meant he wasn’t about to check up on his dad’s diet as often as he would like.

“Your mum still keeping an eye on ma dad?” he cut off Scott’s ramblings about Allison wanting a dog.

He didn’t seem to mind. “Yeah, strange thing is though that they seem to be getting close, like close close. It’s kind of sweet in a gross way how much time they’ve been spending together lately.”

“Oh.”

“Would you be ok with that?” Scott asked wearily, knowing there was a vast difference between how he would see their parents relationship and how Stiles would. His father was a deadbeat bastard, Stiles on the other hand had loved his mother as a child did, her death still affecting his friend greatly. While Scott trusted John to care for and treat his mother like she deserved, he didn’t want to lose his best mates friendship over this. “If they got together?” he asked cautiously.

Strangely, as he thought about it Stiles found himself ok with that. His dad deserved someone in his life in a romantic sense, especially since Melissa would make sure he ate healthy and didn’t overwork himself which had always been a concern.

“I guess,” he chewed his bottom lip. “I know he couldn’t do any better, your mums the best.”

Scott grinned against the phone, “Yeah, she is.”

With that out of the way Scott once again asked him if he was really going to go through with answering the ad, but considering the small print stated that a meeting beforehand would be necessary in order to assess capability, Stiles doubted even if he phoned and got an interview he wouldn’t be the person that got accepted. He wasn’t ugly by any means, but he knew he wasn’t the most attractive bloke in the world.

His virginity and the fact no one had offered to have sex with him was proof enough of that.

He hadn’t even kissed anyone yet.

“Call me if you get it,” Scott ended his call with. “And call me afterwards so I know you’re alright. I’m serous Stiles, I may not be able to stop you from going through with this, but I can damn well make sure you get out alright.”

Only after promising to call him both before and after if he got it Scott finally allowed him off the phone, Stiles rolling his eyes but he couldn’t help the warm fondness he felt towards his best mate’s concern.

It was nice to feel wanted, even if it was in a less than sexual sense.

Because it was safe to say he would _never_ view Scott in a kinky light, like ever.

Deciding it would be safer to respond via e-mail rather than stumble through a phone-call he would probably ramble through and be rejected on the spot, he hashed out a few drafts before settling on what he hoped to be good enough response.

                To: [L.Hale@HaleIndustries.com](mailto:L.Hale@HaleIndustries.com)  
                Subject: Ad: Knotting Companion

_Hi,_

_I would like to respond to the ad you posted regarding being a Knotting Companion._

_I am a healthy nineteen year old human male. I meet the majority of the requirements you listed. While you requested experience, I am a virgin whose skill is frankly lacking in the sex department. I’m not an ugly creep or anything, just awkward enough that my virtue has stayed intact. However, what I don’t have in experience I make up for in an eagerness to learn and please, the requirement of being submissive a plus as it’s not like I know what I am doing other than the in-depth research on direct knotting stimulation. Guidance and obedience I can promise you._

_My best friend was bitten and turned by a rogue alpha a few years ago so I have no prejudice against werewolves who I find fascinating._

_I desperately need money to continue to put myself through university and get a roof over my head._

_I look forward to receiving your response,_  
Stiles :)  
xxx

Was it too casual?

It sounded too casual.

He had been told by his professor that when he corresponded with teachers he spoke as if he was casually chatting with a friend rather than talking to a professional. It worried him slightly, but as he chewed the bottom of his pen he couldn’t help but think it was probably going to be immediately dismissed anyway.

He had no experience.

He was barely legal.

Not to mention he had just told them outright that not only would he need guideless in order to please whoever it was, but that it both sounded as if he was trying too hard to please while giving the impression that he couldn’t give a shit.

Sighing, he hit send with a cringe.

Only time would tell.

He got a response two days later.

               To: [StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com](mailto:StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com)  
                Subject: Ad: Knotting Companion (response)

_Your e-mail was childish._

_You do not end a business e-mail with just your first name, nor do you add kisses and a smiley face. It screams unprofessional._

_Your lack of experience in endearing, I am sure he will be pleased. I was the one to suggest he get someone who knows of what they’re getting into, he can be…demanding I hear._

_My brother is an alpha, it is critical that you understand what you are getting into. Sex is not a requirement; however, obedience is extremely important due to alpha wolves’ possessive and dominating personalities. It may be a one-time deal, but for one night are you his._

_While it is nice to know you are not an ‘ugly creep’ as you worded it, you have been chosen for a personal follow-up interview to assess compatibility._

_Payment will be discussed on appearance._

_Your appointment is at 11:30 on 13 th March 2014. Do not be late!_

_Yours sincerely,  
Miss L. Hale_

Staring at the e-mail in shock Stile felt his jaw so slack. He had an interview. He had an interview where he was going to suck some random wolfs knot in order for said wolf not to go on a sexually repressed rampage that would have the hunters arming themselves with a combination of guns and bullets.

He was going to be a sex slave.

Well, not exactly. Did it count as prostitution if there wasn’t going to be any penetrative sex? And if this Hale woman, his _sister_ for fucks sake, was unimpressed with his e-mail why did she seem so eager to have him meet her in person? Not to mention wasn’t it a little creepy that she was trying to get someone to sleep with her brother for money?

Wait…hurriedly scanning over his calendar his eyes widened when it took in the fact he had an exam just after the interview. While he really did need the money, there was no way he would risk missing his exam due to traffic or an over run interview. It wasn’t worth it.

There was no point getting money for university if he was going to fail it by missing an exam that was worth 40% of his final grade.

Should he e-mail her back?

Fuck it!

                To: [L.Hale@HaleIndustries.com](mailto:L.Hale@HaleIndustries.com)  
                Subject: Rescheduling? 

_Is there any way that we can reschedule for a later time? Please._

He almost yelped when his inbox told him she had already replied only a few minutes later.

                To: [StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com](mailto:StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com)  
                Subject: Rejection

_You’re a bold little shit I’ll give you that. But no, there is no way I will reschedule. You will make the appointment if you want to have a shot at being paid._

Well, Stiles thought, so much for that idea. It wasn’t that he thought he would even get a response, let alone an interview, but when it came to risking his education he just couldn’t do it. His dad had been so proud when he had heard his son had gotten into Berkeley, he didn’t want to disappoint the person he looked up to most by becoming a slacker at school.

                To: [L.Hale@HaleIndustries.com](mailto:L.Hale@HaleIndustries.com)  
                Subject: Apologies  

_Unfortunately I will have to refuse. Thank you for giving me the opportunity, I am sorry for wasting your time. If I’m being honest, since you criticised my e-mail so crassly, the way to write makes you sound like a bitch. I don’t mean to be offensive, but I’m pretty sure if I was studying business telling someone they are a ‘bold little shit’ in an e-mail would not gain me many points. Good luck with finding your brother a bloke to suck on his knot, I’m sorry it wasn’t me._

Shutting his laptop after hitting send Stiles scowled at the blank blue covered wall in front of him before shaking his head, figuring he probably wasn’t going to get the gig anyway. It still confused him, why had had been so confident about answering a advert which involved werewolves rather than going answering a _human seeking human_ advert of the same type.

Was he really that perverted that he was only attracted to werewolves?

He scowled. Whatever, he could always scan the job ad’s and see if anything came up. It wasn’t as if he had many qualifications yet due to his age, but he was a smart bloke when he put his mind to it.

Spending the next few hours staring at the Captain America while absently wondering how much the sequel would cost if he brought it online, it wasn’t until he was half asleep and ready to hit the sack that he remembered he hadn’t shut his bloody laptop off.

Pulling himself up, already stripping himself of his shirt, he carelessly threw it on the floor before carefully opening his laptop. He wouldn’t be able to afford another if he broke it.

An e-mail from Hale caused him to freeze.

It was anything but professional.

                To: [StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com](mailto:StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com)  
                Subject: I hate you

_You suck arse you know that? I hate to admit it but you sound so fucking perfect my heart bleeds. How does 3:00 sound?_

_Laura xx_

Grinning at the fact he had not only won her over since she actually gave him her first name, but caved and gave him another appointment, had him going to bed with a smile on his face.

                To: [L.Hale@HaleIndustries.com](mailto:L.Hale@HaleIndustries.com)  
                Subject: Thanks!

_You rock! See you then. xx_

He so had this.

**~ ~ ~(@)~ ~ ~**

Much to his relief, the pressure and nervousness that always came with an exam wasn’t further enhanced by his interview. It seemed Laura was going to a lot of effort to make sure she chose the right person for the job, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It wasn’t like he was getting paid for full-on sex.

The building she had given him looked normal from the outside, nothing dangerous from what he could see. For some reason he had expected shady apartments that were the setting in many horrors he had watched.

It was a relief.

Sending a quick text to Scott to warn him that he was entering the building he waited a few minutes for the reply before heading inside.

They had a receptionist and everything.

“Hello, are you here for the appointment with Miss Hale?” a polite, young girl asked in a tone that showed she had been doing this for years.

He scowled, she looked younger than him and already she had a job.

It sucked.

“Yeah, names Stiles.”

Watching her scan his name on the computer it didn’t take her long to tell him that Laura was just finishing up with her previous appointment and to wait with the others. Though it wasn’t until he caught site of the other candidates that he spun on his heel and made his way straight back to reception, face flushed with humiliation and embarrassment.

“Is there a problem?” the blonde quirked a brow.

Stiles felt himself stutter, his cheeks flushed in what he knew was a highly unattractive manner. He felt completely defeated. “Yeah, uh, have all the guys that have been interviewed…uh…that attractive?”

She smiled shyly, own cheeks flushed. “Yea, sexy aren’t they? Did you see the one with the tattoos? If I didn’t have a boyfriend who adored me I would totally be eye-fucking him right now...” her eyes widened, probably realising she wasn’t speaking to a friend but a client. “Oh my, I am so sorry-“

Stiles cut her off. “It’s fine, trust me it’s nice that you’re so nice.”

She grinned. “You worried about your interview, sweetie? Cause I can tell you right now, they may all look like models but the majority of them are either rude, cocky or just plain disgusting as soon as they open their mouths.”

“Seriously, how?”

She scowled. “One of them told me my breasts were too small. One asked whether the deal included bedding me. Some kid who had clearly lied about his age asked if I knew what it meant to rim a bloke!”

His eyes widened at that. “Girls do that to guys? I thought it was a gay thing.”

Her laugher had him joining in, “you are so naïve, sweetie. Most women don’t like it, but just cause you like cock over vagina doesn’t mean that straight guys don’t feel sensitive in their asshole. I had a boyfriend once, he _loved_ it, but he refused to admit to his friends that he liked a bit of arse play when it came up in conversation, made a comment about it being too gay. Turns out he was an homophobic prick.”

Stiles stared at her blankly before grinning, “clearly ya found yourself someone who appreciates you.”

His smile widened at the sappy look she got on her face. “Yea, he’s the best.”

They chatted for a few minutes, Stiles finding out that her name was Hana and she was saving up in order to fund her trip to New Zealand where her boyfriend’s family was. It was nice, even if he couldn’t help the slight swell of envy and jealousy at the fact all of his friends seemed to be finding their life partners and soul mates while he seemed to be stuck in limbo.

It made him wonder if he was destined to end up alone with a bunch of cats.

He didn’t even like cats.

It wasn’t until he realised he had been there longer than he expected that he glanced at his phone. His interview should have started by now. “I’d better be going.”

Hana quirked a brow. “You haven’t had your interview yet.”

“Come on,” he looked at her blankly. “You really think I can compete with some of these people? You know why I came here right, why we’re all here?”

Hana nodded, seeming uncaring that he was willing to sell his body if it meant staying in school. “You are helping out an alpha who had found himself in a tough situation. It is a present day, we are no longer in the old ages.”

“And you don’t seem to care that were all here selling our bodies?” cause frankly, he could hardly believe as such.

She rolled her eyes. “I would hardly call it selling your bodies. You aren’t having sex, and to be honest if I were both single and male then I would give a werewolf a hand job for the amount of money they are offering.”

“You would?”

Nodding, “it doesn’t have to be personal, Stiles.”

“No. I don’t suppose it does.”

He didn’t go to the interview in the end, feeling like shit for not turning up since Laura had rearranged the timing and everything, but who had he been kidding himself. If he was being honest he would admit that he figured only ugly people would apply for the ad and it would be a sure thing, he hadn’t expected so many models to turn up.

Was banging an alpha really that much of a desire for some people?

It was confusing.

Feeling his phone go off he cringed when he saw it was am email alert, knowing before he even opened it that Laura was going to be pissed. His fingers hovered over the delete button before he sighed and clicked open instead.

                To: [StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com](mailto:StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com)  
                Subject: What the fuck?

_I am so fucking pissed at you right now! Hana said you sprouted some shit about not be good looking enough. Didn’t think I should be the judge of that, huh? I could already tell from your first email that you had low self-confidence, unless you look like a complete deformity of a human being I’m sure you would have been perfect!_

He didn’t reply. Her email seemed more of a statement rather than a question anyway.

Grabbing his coffee from the counter of the small café he had wandered into, Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when he took the only available table in the corner of the place, todays newspaper left by the last couple who had sat there.

He had only took three sips when a gruff voice “Can I sit?” had him startling enough that coffee went everyone as he spazzed out.

“Ah, man!” he cried out, grabbing a bunch of napkins as he tried to clean up the mess while shooting an apologetic glance towards the till where the bloke looked at him disapprovingly. He shrugged, trying to mop the place up as best he could.

“Sorry, sorry” he murmured to the guy when he caught sight of the coffee staining the guys shoes. _Expensive_ dress shoes. Shit. “Fuck, sorry,” he apologised before pausing. “Well, kyou were the one who startled me, but whatever, I can forgive and forget. You want to sit down, ‘cause you did ask and as long as you don’t mind a wet-“

Stiles abruptly cut off when he finally looked up, his face going slack as he stared at the sex god in front of him. Now, as a healthy nineteen year old with no sex life but who was constantly horny he was very familiar with how good-looking some of the guys in porn were, especially if you were willing to pay for it, but _this_ guy was just…

…wow.

A strong nose, narrowed but electric eyes and a muscular body that Stiles couldn’t help but picture holding him against a way as he took him like he was the prey and the man was the predator.

He shuddered, cock twitching in interest.

It was clear from the blokes pissed off and irritated expression that he didn’t stand a chance, knowing the mysterious bloke was really out of his league. He may not see himself as ugly, but sexy and attractive he knew he was not.

So unfair…

“Hi,” he squeaked out. Running a hand through his hair he licked his lips nervously, “you can sit down, if you want to.”

He got a grunt in response.

Watching the bloke make himself comfortable, Stiles couldn’t help but stare owlishly up at him. He was tall, taller than he was ny a good few inches, and it didn’t help the mental images of sex and frottage running through his head at a frankly alarming rate.

It should be illegal to look that hot.

“Your staring.”

Stiles jumped, though thankfully he had no more coffee left to spill everywhere. “I know,” he answered before he continued when he saw the strong jawed bloke raise a bushy brow. He wanted to lick it. “I’m Stiles.”

Silence.

“Ok, so you’re not much of a talker, that’s cool considering most people I know are always trying to get me to shut up. I don’t mind, I know I can be a little over the top when I really get on a roll but I don’t know why it’s such a bad thing since it’s a better alternative to awkward silence, right?”

Stiles kept up the chatter, talking about his day and pretty much anything that came to mind while he stared at the delicious piece of meat in front of him. Had it been someone less attractive he figured he would have had the balls to ask them out, but he wasn’t naïve enough not to realise that this bloke was several notches above his own attractive scale.

“Do you ever shut up?”

He grinned. “You spoke! So, you got a name?”

For a minutes Stiles thought he was genuinely going to refuse to answer. “Derek.”

It suited him.

“Cool, so Derek, what has you looking so grumpy?” He got a grunt as an answer. Rolling his eyes, “come on. We’re both two dudes, sitting in a café, wanting to have a chat. So, spill!”

“My sister is trying to get me laid,” Derek answered after a few minutes of awkward silence had passed.

“Seriously?” he grinned. “’Cause that has nothing on my day. Did you know I was actually just about to go to an interview that would make me somebody’s sex object? Since when did I get that desperate for cash?”

When Derek didn’t laugh or respond in kind Stiles face went white when he was hit with the realisation that Derek may genuinely think he was some kind of whore. It was definitely not the kind of impression he wanted to put across, not even to a grumpy stranger.

What he hadn’t expected was for Derek to stare at him in a mixture of surprise and realisation. “What are your opinions on werewolves?”

While it was a random question, Stiles shrugged. “That’s what the ad was for,” and considering the bloke didn’t seem disgusted in the fact he had already mentioned selling his body he figured he might as well get the rest off his chest. “It’s not like I usually do these kinds of things, but I’m a university student and student finance only goes so far considering my dad’s the sheriff and everything. They don’t seem to take into account that his money is his, it’s not like I want him to waste it all on sending me to uni.”

Derek looked impatient.

“Oh right, sorry” he stared at the sourpuss with a sheepish expression. “Werewolves, right?”

He nodded, an expression full of intrigue that had Stiles grinning.

“Nah, I have nothing against a frankly more sophisticated race to be honest. I mean, I’m not all for changing humans against their wills since I know what my best friend went through, but I’m not going to blame every wolf just because of one dickhead. You get what I mean?”

Derek grunted.

“Cool. Anyway, and feel free to stop me if I get too personal, but I was genuinely looking forward to getting to suck on a alpha’s knot-“ Derek chocked on his drink. “And while it’s not like I have any experience, I find the whole race fascinating in how well they have managed to blend into society.”

Pausing, Stiles took a small sip of what was left of his coffee before continuing, remaining blissfully aware of how steadily darker Derek’s eyes were getting the more he spoke.

“I heard that if you apply enough direct stimulation on a knot it is an earth shattering experience for the wolf, what with the fact it’s more of a primal than simply a superficial climax. I was looking forward to it if I’m being honest with myself. Now though, well that’s been blown out of the window.”

“Can I ask why?” Derek enquired after a few moments of Stiles huffing in frustration.

He shrugged, “why what?”

“Why you aren’t at the interview right now?”

“Oh!” Stiles grinned in understanding. “Well, I took one look at the guys in the waiting room and walked straight out again. There is no way in hell I can complete with them so I wasn’t even going to try. I know my limits.”

He jumped when his phone went off again.

“Sorry, you alright if I get this?” he quirked a brow.

Derek nodded.

                To: [StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com](mailto:StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com)  
                Subject: Asshole!

_And now my brothers fucked off as well. I hope your happy. You too are fucking perfect for each other._

“You ok?” Derek couldn’t help but ask, catching sight of the stunned and almost amused Stiles. He couldn’t help but find himself taken in with the quirky boy.

Stiles shrugged, slipping his phone away. He didn’t answer, not when it would be rude and he had more delicious things to do like stare at the gorgeous bloke sitting in front of him, eyes pulled together into a frown.

“Yea, it’s just Laura emailing me about the missed appointment. I’ll return it later, she’ll get over it.”

If there had been any doubt in Derek’s mind it was swiftly swept away with that comment, his throat contracting as he swallowed harshly.

“I think you should reconsider not accepting,” he managed to crock out, his wolf going crazy with the urge to pounce and claim. “I would be disappointed if you didn’t go through with it.”

Stiles stared at him confused. “Why?”

Derek stared at him blankly, hoping he would get the hint. It wasn’t exactly something he was proud of, his lack of mate resulting in him having to relocate to a temporary area to get laid on a full moon. It also didn’t help his pride that as soon as his sister had found out she had demanded to be involved in what was an incredibly personal matter, making it all the more humiliating.

It made him feel pathetic.

He had noticed the pale young boy after making his way past the café, his wolf immediately flaring up. It had been so unexpected, so out of the ordinary that he hadn’t been able to resist entering the place and making himself known to the boy he now knew to be called Stiles.

He hadn’t known what to expect or even how to put his honestly shoddy communication skills into play, only for the kid to strike up a half hour long conversation with him without him needing to say more than a few words.

It was a relief.

What he hadn’t prepared himself for both mentally or physically was the fact Stiles admitting to having taken part  in the frankly humiliating interviews Laura had believe to be a good idea. He also didn’t doubt that this was the kid Laura had rescheduled for, something she _never_ did, not even for him.

He had no doubt she was pissed off that her interviewee was with him rather than her.

Derek cleared his throat, still a little uneasy with the whole advert in the first place. He wasn’t used to having to pay for sex. “I am sure, that…whoever this werewolf is would be very…satisfied to have you accept.”

He swallowed hard, throat constricting as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He wasn’t used to this, to communicating with someone he was attracted to. Everyone took one look at him and assumed he did this a lot, they didn’t understand that in order to get laid he needed his sister of all people to butt her nose in.

He was a bloody good alpha, but when it came to his personal life…

Not to mention the kid didn’t even seem to realise he was a werewolf yet, or the werewolf in particular that he had been lining himself up for helping through knotting season with the full moon rapidly approaching.

He could already feel it affecting his wolf, even sitting here with Stiles was helping to take the edge off.

Stiles snorted. “I doubt that, you should have seen some of the blokes who were ahead of me. Just no.”

Derek scowled. “You think that looks are everything to a werewolf?”

He didn’t know whether to be shocked or offended that Stiles believed he was that shallow.

Stiles snorted. “Maybe not in real life, but this is a sex thing were talking about. I wouldn’t want just any stranger sucking on my dick, I may be a virgin but even I’m not that desperate.”

Derek was pretty sure his brain just fried.

Not only was the delicious human all pale skin and long limbs in front of him not repulsed by the thought of a werewolf knotting inside of him, catching on the rim of his arsehole as he plugged up full of cum, but he was untouched, a virgin.

His wolf wanted to pounce.

“You,” he cleared his throat, attempting to rid his voice of the slight growl that had seemingly worked its way from his chest into his throat. “You should accept.”

Remaining oblivious Stiles rolled his eyes, “it’s nice of you to hold so much confidence in me, dude, but trust me I have nothing on those guys.”

“Don’t sell yourself short!” Anger inflated within Derek as he scowled at the fact Stiles clearly wasn’t getting it. “Answer Laura, tell her to tell the others to fuck off, then accept the goddam position!” he spat before abruptly getting up and leaving the café with a gobsmacked Stiles staring after him with a wide eyed expression.

Derek didn’t look back, not when his wolf was already clawing to get out and reclaim what was theirs.

Get Stiles to agree. I want him. ~ **Derek**

It took a mere three minutes before his sister replied.

Knew you would come around little bro. ~ **Laura**

He was sitting on his couch aimlessly staring at the TV monitor opposite him, still trying to resist the urge to scent out the pale boy who had managed to wind his wolf up when nobody else had managed to illicit such a reaction from him, when his phone beeped.

He agreed. You owe me. Have fun! xx ~ **Laura**

He went to bed feeling more alive than he had in years. Stiles would be his, even if it was only for one night.

**~ ~ ~ (@) ~ ~ ~**

Perched in her office, phone flickering between her perfectly polished finger nails, Laura couldn’t help the smug grin that took over her lips when she received no answer from her older brother.

No doubt he was jerking off right now.

Her brother could remain ignorant to the fact she had been very much aware of his random disappearing over the last few years as much as he liked, but it would be suitable ammo after her and the Stiles kid bonded.

She could already tell from their exchanging e-mails that they would get along perfectly, nor did she ever plan on allowing Derek to forget the fact that she had helped to find his mate.

He owed her big time.

Because there was no doubt that Stiles was his mate. Her brother was practically a social piranha when it came to people in general, so his demand for this one particular human, one he knew by name as a matter of fact, meant that clearly his wolf liked the kid.

Her lips curved.

“You’re looking very malevolent today, sweetie” soft lips gently brushed against her cheek.

Grinning, “you know me, always one to lend a helping hand” she tilted her head to the side, revealing her neck to her own mate who instinctively purred in delight at her submission. It was times like these it made her relieved that the alpha heritage had seemingly skipped her generation, rather Derek being the one who came into the urges associated with being the alpha of a pack.

It led her to Boyd after all.

**~ ~ ~ (@) ~ ~ ~**

                To: [StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com](mailto:StilesRocksBatman@Rocketmail.com)  
                Subject: Confirmation

_I should not need to stress how important it is that you turn up tonight, Stiles. It’s already too late if you have cold feet, but Derek will go easy on you. Remember the points below and you’ll be fine:_

  1. _Do **not** mention another male (or female)._
  2. _Do **not** touch his arsehole, alpha’s do not bottom on a full moon!_



Stiles cringed at that one, gaping at the screen. He hadn’t planned to! He may be a virgin, but he knew enough about gay sex and etiquette that you didn’t touch another guys arsehole without asking first, not until after their preferences have been discussed.

And as for mentioning another male, if it really was the guy from the café then he didn’t need to worry about that in the slightest.

He was hard just thinking about it.

  1.        _Bare your neck in **submission.**_
  2.        _Do **not** tell him to stop. If it gets too much go pliant, his wolf will understand._



_Enjoy! Laura xx_

Closing down both the e-mail and the computer he couldn’t help but think; was he really going to go through with this?

The answer came just as quickly, the fact he had already showered and groomed himself in preparation for hopefully meeting Derek again. Everything in him rebelled against the idea of refusing the offer, and not simply because he was getting paid for it.

He just hoped it was Derek rather than some creep.

Glancing at the clock he straightened his jacket collar before sighing.

_Here goes nothing._

**~ ~ ~ (@) ~ ~ ~**

The house Laura had given him the address to was pretty big. He immediately felt both underdressed and anxious.

Pulling his jeep into park, his old baby could not have looked more out of place. “Come on Stiles,” attempting to give himself a pep talk he turned off the ignition before staring at his reflection in the front mirror. “You can do this,” he steadied himself. “All you’ve got to do is knock on the door, stumble through some awkward as fuck small talk before sucking on a guy’s knot. Worse case scenario the bloke is a creep.”  

Taking a shuddering breath he made his way to the front door.

_Should he knock?_

Before he had the chance to doubt himself the door opened, Stiles eyes clenched shut as he prayed to god that it wasn’t going to be some old guy whose reason for not having a mate was due to some deformity and not some inability to socialise. He may not judge people at face value, his dad had raised him better than that, but he didn’t go around sucking everyone’s knot either!

It was a familiar voice grunting “Stiles?” that had him opening his eyes.

Relief hit him like a frat train. “Oh thank fuck!” he exclaimed, taking in the strong jaw line and deep red eyes staring down at him intensely.

At least getting a stiffy wasn’t going to be a problem.

Derek quirked a brow, strong fingers gripping the door frame.

Blushing, “I was hoping…uh…”

Feeling his face heat Stiles watched carefully as Derek’s eyes flashed before the bloke abruptly turned, disappearing into the house without another word. Stiles stared after him, not sure whether that was a nonverbal rejection or a hint to follow.

“Uh, Derek?”

The answering growl had him jumping in surprise, his face flushing hotter when he realised it wasn’t exactly fear he was feeling as a result of the animalistic noise, but rather something delightfully different altogether.

He flushed deeper when he realised he was already half-hard.

“Get in here!”

Eyes wide, hands trembling, Stiles hesitantly made his way into the house, only pausing the few seconds it took to shut the door before he took in his surroundings. It wasn’t what he expected, the living room filled with comfy looking furniture, brightly coloured potted plants and multiple photographs carefully positioned about the place.

It was nice.

“Stiles!”

The rumbling growl which vibrated throughout the house had him startling, his heart racing as he quickly made his way through the house as he followed the sound of the echo. He may be crapping himself now, but something within him screamed that he wasn’t in any danger, that no matter how animalistic Derek sounded he wasn’t in any harm.

At least he hoped not.

It turned out to be a bedroom. He paused at the door, taking note of a pacing Derek whose arse he couldn’t help but admire even if his heart was pumping rapidly in his chest.

Derek looks _good._

“Get naked!” Derek snapped out, fangs peeking out from the top of his gums. Stiles stared. “Now!”

Mumbling a “fuck” he quickly began to pull off his shirt and jeans, his shoes being toed off quickly before he was left standing there in nothing but a pair of briefs. He wasn’t hard, too anxious about the whole experience to get aroused enough to chub up, and by the looks of it Derek wasn’t pleased with his lack of reaction in the slightest.

It only made him more nervous.

Derek visibly took two deep breaths, trying to collect himself. Stiles was relieved. “I apologise,” he began. “The full moon…I’m more wolf than human right now, especially around you.”

 _What did that mean?_ Stiles blinked owlishly at him. “Huh?”

It was only then that Stiles caught sight of just how unhuman Derek was at that moment, fangs gleaming, eyes red, and nails clawed. It should have scared him, it should have made his instincts flare with the need to run, to escape the dangerous creature in front of him.

He did none of those things.

The way Derek was looking at him, unrestrained hunger and jeans bulging with the very impressive package if the tent in his pants had anything to go by, he was turned on by it.

He licked his lips.

Shame they couldn’t kiss.

Derek’s reaction was instant, a growl rumbling from deep in his chest as he done a strange whole body shudder before he was tearing off his own clothes, Stiles hungry eyes taking in the broad chest, clearly defined abs, before his gaze dipped lower.

_Christ._

And he got to touch that?

“Get on the bed!” Derek gestured to the rather comfy looking bed with a jerk of his chin. “Sit on the edge.”

Chewing his bottom lip nervously, he obeyed.

The bed was soft.

Fumbling with his fingers against his lap, eyes tracking Derek’s movements keenly, Stiles watched as the alpha took deep steadying breaths before making his own way towards the bed, abs clenching and rolling as he crawled onto the sheets only a few inches away from his less than impressive body.

He gulped.

“You’re a virgin.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Urm…” Stiles was stumped, because what did a guy say to that?

“You still good with this?” Derek grunted, biceps flexing as he moved to pull off his own tight briefs. Stiles mouth went dry as the thick slab of meat bounced lightly against Derek’s lower abs, mushroomed head almost purple in colour. It made Stiles wonder just how long the guy had been hard. “Tell me now.”

“Do I have a choice?” Stiles blurted out before wincing. “I mean, I’m here aren’t I? It’s not like we’re going to have sex, just some intense, delightfully informative knot stimulation. Right?”

Derek stared at him before grunting. “Get your boxers off, I want to see your cock.”

“Wow,” Stiles blinked, “blunt much?” he murmured even as he nervously ran his fingers against the waistband of his boxers. The first time he was about to be naked in front of a man that was neither his father nor Scott was when he was basically whoring himself out in order to stay in school.

Lovely.

A deep, lust filled growl echoed within the room as soon as his own admittedly less impressive but still average sized cock made an appearance. Unlike Derek he didn’t have a foreskin, and while he couldn’t see any signs of a knot around the base of the sex gods dick he couldn’t help but admit the thick, throbbing piece of meat he couldn’t wait to get his lips on.

Perhaps this knotting stimulation shit would be better than he thought.

“Fuck your cut,” Derek stared at his cock with an intensity that had him shifting.

“Uh, yeah” he flushed, “that a problem?”

All he received as a response was a low grunted “no” before Stiles startled as Derek was suddenly standing in front of him, the thick cock he had been eying early waving in front of him as if he was being taunted with a treat.

He licked his lips at the sight of pre-cum oozing from the slit.

Glancing upwards Stiles grinned lustfully, “you happy to direct?” he quirked a brow playfully.

Derek grunted, eyes closing briefly as his fingers curled into tight fists. He looked as if he was trying to hold himself back from cumming. It was hot.

His voice was rough when he asked “how much do you know about a werewolf’s knot?”

Stiles licked his lips, trying to get his brain to work. “I know its sensitive, that it swells just before the werewolf cums for the purpose to tying the wolf to his mate. I know it goes hard, pulses.”

“Fuck,” Derek murmured, claws raking lightly against the top of his mates head. “You’ve done your research.”

Stiles nodded eagerly, eyes never straying from the thick meat dangling in front of him. When could they get to the good stuff?

“Didn’t want to disappoint.”

“You won’t,” Derek grunted confidently. “How do you want to do this?”

Stiles quirked a brow. “Shouldn’t you be the one telling me what you want?”

“I want you to enjoy it. My wolf likes you; I couldn’t hurt you even if I wanted to.”

While it should have been creepy Stiles couldn’t help but grin widely at the fact he seemed to affect the grouchy alpha so much. His grin must have shown on his face as Derek rolled his eyes, grunting out something along the lines of “idiot” which only made him smile wider.

Still… “Look, while this is nice and all I really do want to suck your knot.”

Derek practically choked on his own saliva. “Scoot back,” he demanded, “I want to see you jerk yourself off first.”

“Fuck yeah!”

Excitement flared within him as he stared at the alpha standing in front of him hungrily, all muscles and toned. There was no way in hell Stiles wasn’t going to take advantage of the situation. Fuck that! He was a young, hormonal teenager who had a sex god willing to sex him up.

Who in their right frame of mind would say no to that?”

Scooting back, doing as he was told, Stiles quickly gripped his cock before going to town. Part of him warned him if he wasn’t carefully this was going to be over too quickly for his liking, but the sheer relief of who the alpha was had him ready to blow his load in seconds.

“Grip tighter!” Derek demanded; eyes keen.

Stiles groaned, not usually so rough with himself, but as he firmly cupped his balls and tugged slightly his hips bucked and his hold naturally tightened.

Fuck that felt good.

“That’s it,” Derek whispered. “Nice and rough for me. Tug your balls again.”

Stiles obeyed, his grip rough and harsh as his head flew back at the sensations created with roughhousing his testicles.

Why hadn’t he ever tried this before?

“Let go of your cock.” Stiles whimpered by somehow managed to let go. “Good boy.”

Stiffening, a wave of pure _want_ rushed through him at the term. Derek hadn’t said it in a patronising way, he’d practically purred it. The next thing stiles knew he was crying out, screeching loudly as his cock jerked, the head pulsing and his balls tightening.  

“Oh god!” he hissed when there was suddenly a tight pressure around the base of his dick. Opening his eyes, not even aware he had consciously closed them; he physically trembled as his orgasm was cut off abruptly. “Derek?” he whimpered.

Red eyes stared back at him, fangs on show. Instinctually Stiles looked down, relieved that Derek was making sure to keep his clawed nails carefully curved away from the soft skin of his cock. He instinctively trusted Derek, but still, this was his cock he was talking about.

“Were you about to cum?”

Stiles flushed, “I don’t know. Maybe?”

Derek’s eyes flashed, “this alright?”

Momentarily confused at the question Stiles stared back until he noticed Derek’s eyes flickering to where his hand was wrapped around the base of his cock. _Oh_. “Yeah, yeah, you can touch all you want.”

“You may regret that,” Derek grunted.

He laughed. “Yeah, I really doubt I’m going to regret allowing you to touch my cock, mate.”

They stared intensely at each other, both trembling. It was Derek who broke the connection first, reluctantly moving his hand away. Stiles cock flopped unhappily back against his belly, the head sticky and damp as he leaked onto his stomach.

“I need you to…I need…”

Grinning as he watched the big bad alpha struggle with his words Stiles mood lightened dramatically. “You want me to suck you off big guy?”

“Fuck…” his mouth watered as he took note of the hard cock twitching against a deliciously toned stomach. “Why haven’t you knotted yet?”

“Need stimulation,” Derek grunted.

Stiles grinned, bright eyes and all happy like, “well, that’s what I’m here for Sourwolf; you want to get this show on the road?”

Watching him carefully, Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off Derek even if he wanted too. Softly grunting a “move” he quickly scooted out of the way as Derek made himself comfortable on his bed, long legs stretched out, cock and balls on show for his hungry eyes.

Even his balls were fucking perfect.

“I need…I need you to touch me,” he strained.

Stiles was all too happy to comply.

Wrapping his own long fingers around the thick cock he licked his lips as the sheer heat coming off the hard length. Clearly as a werewolf Derek ran hotter than he as a human did, and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder whether that was simply due to his alpha status or whether it was just a species thing.

Either way, it was hot.

Jacking Derek off proved to be a very rewarding experience. He had thought he would be more awkward with another guy’s dick in his hand for the first time, but rather than feel nervous it gave him a sense of power that he was managing to draw small moans and whimpers from such a powerful creature.

No wonder an alpha was careful about who he knotted with, he didn’t think he’d ever seen Derek this vulnerable again.

“Speed up!”

Stiles obeyed, quickening the pace of his hand as his other moved to gently rest against Derek’s stomach, playfully scratching at the line of hair which curved towards his groin.  He grinned when Derek twitched.

It was after a few minutes of jerking him off that Stiles felt his eyes widen as he stared intently at the cock in front of him. Focusing on the base it would be hard to miss the sudden increase of width, a strangled moan releasing from Derek at the first sign of his knot forming.

“That is so hot,” Stiles drawled, eyes focused on the steading growing knot. He looked up the length of Derek’s body, eyes hungrily taking him in. “Can I touch it?”

“Jesus Christ!” a shot of pre-cum burst from the tip. “Yeah, yeah.”

Seeing that as free range over Derek’s body Stiles quickly bend down to lick at the leaking tip of his cock, testing the flavour on his tongue for a few moments while enjoying the power he held over the bucking alpha. When he had entered this arrangement he had been under the impression that Derek would be the possessive and dominant lover, hell Laura had warned him to be submissive, and yet here he was making a man like Derek whimper for more.

He briefly gripped his cock, jerking off for a few seconds before reluctantly releasing himself. He was so turned on it was painful.

Bending down, hips bucking against the soft sheets, Stiles only hesitated for a brief second before pressing his lips against the swelling base. He had not expected Derek’s reaction, a keen falling from Derek’s lips before clawed hands were scrambling at his head, pushing him down further as his hips bucked. With no risk of choking he didn’t hesitate to lavish the tight skin with attention, sucking, licking, nibbling, anything he could think of while steading jerking the delicious cock it was attached to.

When Derek managed to choke out a “cuming, don’t you dare fucking stop!” the size of his knot had at least tripled in size, pulsing happily as Derek’s firm and muscular thighs tensed and relaxed just before he was shooting vast amounts of cum all over his stomach, Stiles name on his lips as he wolfed out.

Stiles came seconds later, untouched and panting.

**~ ~ ~ (@) ~ ~ ~**

Had Stiles not been the person involved he would have thought the entire after situation would have been as awkward as fuck, but as it turned out Derek the big, bad alpha werewolf liked to cuddle. Panting lightly against his neck, a thigh pressed between his legs, Stiles allowed himself to relax as he continued to stare at Derek’s still jerking cock, spurt after spurt still leaking on his stomach.

“How much is there?”

It was hot, but the sheer amount of cum milked from Derek’s balls had him concerned.

Whining, “so much.”

 _Fuck yeah there was,_ Stiles thought, fingers running through the sticky mess.

Roughly five minutes later Derek finally seemed to have finished cumming, instead finding purchase in licking the side of his neck. Disappointment hit Stiles, “why can’t I kiss you?”

Derek paused, stunned. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d like that,” Derek mumbled, surprising him.

“Really?” he sat up much to Derek’s annoyance. “But the advert?”

A blush scattered along the edges of Derek’s cheeks, shocking Stiles. Who’d have thought as an alpha he blushed? It was fricken adorable! “I didn’t expect Laura to find someone like you.”

Stiles grinned. “Laura?”

“Don’t make fun,” Derek rolled his eyes. “I know it’s kind of pathetic but Laura wouldn’t let it go. The whole interview aspect I thought was bloody ridiculous but once she gets a thought in her head it’s hard to get her to let it go. Even if I didn’t realise you were interested I would have asked you out in the coffee house.”

“Really?”

Derek grunted. “My wolf likes you, a lot.”

Stiles grinned. “Does that mean you want to date me?” he teased.

“Yes.”

Squealing, Stiles wrapped his arms around his hopefully new boyfriend with a pleased expression. “Does that mean we get to have sex? Go on dates? Share a milkshake? _OH_ , hang on-“ reaching over to grab his phone he quickly fired a text off to Scott.

“What are you doing?”

Taking note of Derek’s curiosity Stiles struggled, “just telling Scott that you haven’t turned out to be some creepy old man with a teenager fetish and in fact you are a sex god who wants to be my boyfriend,” he replied honestly.

“Yeah right.” Snatching his phone Derek scanned the text before rolling his eyes, “hey Scott, just letting you know it wasn’t some old creepy bloke who had a kink for teens so you owe me like 20 bucks. Oh, and he just asked me to be is boyfriend so fuck you” he read aloud before raising a brow. “Really?”

Pouting, he snatched his phone back. “Me and Scott have a very special relationship.” He grinned at Derek’s growl. “Clam down, Sourwolf, we’re like brothers. Plus, he has a girlfriend and Allison would never allow it.”

“Allison.”

Feeling Derek stiffen Stiles stared at him curiously. “Yea, Allison Argent. You’re not going to be funny about the fact she’s Chris’s daughter are you, ‘cause talk about awkward.”

Derek cursed. “What’s your surname?”

“Stilinski, why?”

He groaned. “Are you telling me I’m dating the sheriff’s son?”

“You from Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked excitedly. “You know my dad, right?”

“I’m the alpha of that area,” he admitted.

Stiles shot up, surprised. “Does that mean you took Scott into your pack, you know after the whole bastard who bit him mess?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god, dude!” he grinned widely. “You are so getting free range over my arsehole.”

After watching Derek promptly once again choke on his own spit Stiles found himself on his back, a very hot and very naked werewolf suddenly straddling his much smaller waist. He found out later that night that yes, he now had a boyfriend, and no, Derek wasn’t the submissive one in the relationship.

Plus, knotting is _awesome!_

 


End file.
